Alone
by JapanManiac
Summary: A life of one lonely traveler. I'm trying my best here for my first FE fic ever.... The Tactician or Mark as we call him is my favorite character and easiest to write about as he is a blank page ! I'm also accepting criticize, as they improves my writing!


**Alone**

_Is it a Tactician's fate to be alone forever?_

Like after Lyndis' journey ended, I really did wanted to stay in Caelin and help her run it but as a month pass by…. I have a craving for battles that could not be satisfied.

Mind you, We Tacticians did not truly fight in battles and wars but we provide tactics and have the same rush a fighter have as we thought out the best way to win a battle with minimal injuries and victims on our side.

After I left Caelin, I wandered aimlessly for a year and help various mercenaries finish their job with some rewards. I don't have any desire in particular and only need basic human need so I kept the rest of my money in case of any emergency and send some to my home.

My mother must be worried sick about me, since I ran away from home when I was just 12 years old. Now I'm a fourteen years old traveling the world. Its not that I don't like my home but as it is, I'm more interested in practicing my skill as a Tactician rather than being cooped up in a room and learning about various thing that I could be careless about.

I was born in Etruria, my family is a ordinary one with three children. I'm the smallest one with one brother and an older sister. My father work hard to send us to one of the more prestigious school and there they found out that I'm quite smart as I learn things fast. One of the class I went through is the battle tactics one and there I found my true calling.

My first year was hard and rough. Usually I was pampered in my warm home and now I'm out to fend off for myself in the world but thankfully there were some nice people and fellow tacticians who was kind enough to give me pointer and tips.

The day I met Lyndis happened because of my own foolishness. I forgot to pack extra food and so when mountain bandits attack me, I could not run for dear life like I usually do. Thank heavens that she was there or I would be dead meat!

Later I met her again during the Fire Campaign. She, Eliwood, Hector, and I got along like we've known each other forever! Though sometime she and Hector fight like old married couple and Eliwood could only watch helplessly while I laugh at their attics.

They have also grown quite overprotective of me because of my weak body. While I'm weak, clumsy and got sick easily but they should not worry since I can run really fast at the first sign of danger I met~

But despite all the good memories and my fondness of them, I still rejected that offer they gave me and choose to continue my journey. A few days after Eliwood and Lyn's wedding as well as Florina and Hector's, I departed once more.

I can no longer return home as it would endanger my family. Bern and Etrurian soldier hunt me restlessly and I could not do anything other than hiding from them as I don't want to be their Tactician for pointless war just to expand their territories.

I would never be as relieved as to when I found out that if I had agreed to Bern's proposal then I would now be helping Zephiel taking over Elibe and killing many innocent people of which many of my friends included, like Lyndis who died protecting Caelin to her end or Hector who fulfilled Lord Athos prophecy as the Armads user.

Now, I could not help but regret that choice about leaving Pherae. If I had stay then, maybe I would be happier. Nobody is beside me anymore, making jokes or laughing at my clumsiness. I'm just a lonely old man walking aimlessly, not heading anywhere and just letting my feet drag my body everywhere they like.

But as I stepped into a familiar territory, my eyes widened and a man in his late thirties run straight to me. "Its been a long time, Mark" the old archer said to me as his green-haired wife greet me as well. "Finally you decided to visit us! I'm pretty sure Lord Eliwood would be happy to see you~" Rebecca told me with a kind smile and they even offer to escorted me to the huge and yet familiar castle. I can only smile as I stood in front of the beautiful oak door before reaching out for the knob.

The old red-headed lord inside greet me with a shocked face before smiling kindly and said, "Welcome back, Mark."

And then I know something :

"_We're not fated to be alone, It's a choice we have and choose"_

**A/n : My first Fire Emblem fanfiction ever!!! And its all in past tense…. Please tell me what do you think of it, I'm not a very good writer but I'm trying my best and this is also my first post in a looong time .!!!!!**


End file.
